They Don't Think the Same
by cassy1994
Summary: When Darry went through high school he fell in love with someone from the other side of town. Four years later, Two-Bit faces the same situation.
1. Chapter 1

Title: They Don't Think the Same

Summary: When Darry went through high school he fell in love with someone from the other side of town. Six years later, Two-Bit faces the same situation.

Couples: Darry/Paul, Two-Bit/oc(Ted), malexmale

Dedication! This is dedicated to deldara, for without whom the story idea would not have occurred and the plot would not have plotted itself into my head. It is also dedicated to deldara purely because it wants to be.

A/n: so, this is set both in Darry's senior year and Two-Bit's senior year, six years difference. So it's set a year after the book when in Two-Bit's Pov and five years before the book when in Darry's Pov. Read, Enjoy, Review.

'_Past_' Present

VHVHVHVHVHVH

'_First day of football practice. It was my last year as high school football player. Last year in high school, too. I looked among the players, there were some I recognized from years before and some new ones._

_I greeted a few of the ones I knew, and sat down on one of the bleachers. I closed my eyes and waited for the coach to come and start practice._

_"Pardon me, but do you mind if I sit with you?" The accent was northern, I opened my eyes and looked into a set of the blue-est eyes I had ever seen._

_I shook my head, "Go ahead." I took in the rest of him as he sat down. Tall, blond and incredibly gorgeous. I smiled when he met my eyes again. "Name's Darrel Curtis, everybody calls me Darry though."_

_He flashed a beautiful set of pearly whites. "I'm Paul Holden."_'

I lifted my beer to my lips and glanced around the room. I had already looked over all the broads, sure any of them would make a good lay, but I wasn't interested in a broad.

"This seat taken?" I turned to the deep melodic voice in my ear. I took in the hairstyle and the clothing. He was a Soc.

I shook my head, then looked back over the crowd that filled Buck's. "Seat ain't taken," I scowled, no one looked too good. "Apparently, neither am I."

He sat down. "You just break up or something?"

I turned my gaze from the crowd to him. I looked him up and down. He was good looking, there was no arguing that. Bronzed skin, dark eyes, dark hair. He was tall too.

"Yeah, she was cheating on me, with one of my best friend's girlfriend... Ex-girlfriend." I corrected myself immediately. Steve and Evie had broken up when he found out she was cheating on him. Everyone just figured she was cheating with a guy, not with Kathy. "Ain't too bad, though, considering she wasn't even my exact type."

"What is your exact type, then?" He asked. I looked into his dark eyes, in normal lighting they might be dark blue or brown.

I smirked, "Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm a girl when it comes to types. I like 'em tall, dark and handsome... And preferably male."

He smirked, and looked around, "Well, that limits your choices from this place."

I nodded and turned my gaze back to my drink. "Yep, my name's Keith Mathews, but everyone calls me Two-Bit."

I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye. "Two-Bit? Okay. My name's Theodore Negren, but everyone calls me Ted."

I couldn't help it, "Like Teddy-Bear?" A smile formed on his lips.

"If you want."

(So, that's chapter one. I hope everyone enjoys this. Hope this sets up the whole thing nicely. -Luvs Cassy)


	2. Chapter 2

(So, I was going to wait until I finished my Hp ff but I got inspired to write this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. As per usual, it's dedicated to deldara. Read, Enjoy, Review.)

Chapter Deux

_I have never enjoyed English class, with my brains why would I. I sat in the back of the room, at least the teachers allowed that. First day of school, I really didn't want to be in this class, then Paul walked in. He looked as happy about this class as I felt._

_"Hey, Paul!" I called across the room a few students glanced up, but quickly resumed what ever conversations they were having before. Paul looked over to me and smirked._

_He came over and sat next to me. "Glad to see my favorite face in my least favorite class."_

_I laughed, "I'm your favorite face? Boy, have you got your faces crossed!" I felt free to speak my mind around him, free to be more open as if he didn't care that he was a soc and I was clearly from the other side of town._

_"Why, yes, you are my favorite face. As a new kid, you are the first person to act normal around me, as if you had seen me for weeks and I'm not as new to you or something." He said, then smiled. I almost blushed at the smile, instead I just returned it, laughing a bit as well._

_Glory, blushing at a smile, sure if it's Shelly Grenwalt, hottest girl in school, but Paul? Who's like my closest friend outside of the gang? That ain't right, I don't care if I'm bisexual. I shouldn't be starting to crush on Paul._

_"Thing is Paul, I have seen you for weeks. That's one of the good things about football starting weeks before school." I said still smiling. "Some of the other good things, are that we will actually get some practice in before our first game of the official school year. That's this Friday by the way."_

_"Ugh. Don't remind me." He said putting his head on his arms on the table. I frowned almost immediately, missing his smile already. "I am so nervous, because people from school will actually be going."_

_"Yeah, well, your a football player, your going to get nervous. Besides you got me to help you through the game, and after, if we win, I'll buy you dinner." I said, I hoped that didn't sound to much like a date, even though it was._

_"And if we lose?" He said, bringing his head up and smiling at me._

_"I'll still buy." I said smirking._

_"It's a date then."_

I walked into the school. I had passed junior year last year, Pony helped a lot. After he got out of his vacuum depression, he had helped me with my schoolwork which had helped me pass junior year with a C- average. I loved school, but it was getting a bit redundant. Ha! I learned that word in school, and Pony doesn't think I actually learn.

I was sitting in the back of history class. This class was boring, I almost always fell asleep in this class. I watched the people come in, then Ted came in.

"Hey, Teddy-Bear!" I yelled, he turned to me and smiled.

"Hey! Keith!" He yelled back. I faked a scowl, which caused him laugh.

I laughed back, the class was watching us curiously. "Hey, buddy, we have the same class tofether. Hey, I said to feather!"

He laughed again, that was my new goal, to hear his laugh as much as I could. "To feather or not to feather, that is the ye olde question!" He said as he sat down next to me.

I leaned back and put my feet up on the desk. He cocked an eyebrow at me and smirked. I twitched my own eyebrow up at him.

"Mr. Mathews, feet off the table!" I glanced up to the teacher. Taking my feet off the table, I stood and walked to her desk. I leaned against the desk.

"I see that we have never been fully acquainted. This has occurred because I have never had you as a teacher before, but as I am sure you have heard from my previous teachers, name's Two-Bit. Not Keith and absolutely not Mr. Mathews." I said, I smiled at her, throwing in the flare to flirt with her.

"Mr. Mathews go back to your seat before I mark you as absent." She said, glaring at me.

I straightened up and shrugged. Then I went back to my seat and smiled at Ted who was trying his hardest not to laugh. I sat down and smacked him gently.

(I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter probably won't be up until I for sure have S.F.b.i.Y.T.A. done. -Luvs Cassy.)


	3. Chapter 3

( I finished this chapter while I was sick... I'm still sick... And my brother is laughing at me, so I'm throwing things at him and telling him to jump off a cliff. He thinks it's funny that my head is spinning, my nose is stuffed and I feel like crap. Stupid brother. Hey, S.F.b.i.Y.T.A. Isn't done yet. It might be done sometime soonish, I hope. As per usual, Read, Enjoy, Review.)

Chapter three

'_"I can't believe you would have bought me dinner even if we lost." Paul said with a laugh._

_I smiled, "I only would have because you're my friend, besides, this is a celebration! So the meal is much more fancier than it would have been had we lost."_

_Paul laughed again, I felt a personal victory in hearing that, then I silently cursed myself. He's my friend and even if he wasn't, he's not interested in guys. "So, __Dairy Queen is fancy?" He asked jokingly._

_"Well, I would have invited you to dinner at my house, but my brother Sodapop is cooking tonight, I didn't think you wanted to try something that didn't look entirely edible." I said smiling, he smiled back and then took a fry from my pile of fries. He still had some of his own fries._

_"Your brother doesn't make edible food?" He asked._

_"Oh the food is edible, just doesn't look edible. I wasn't too certain how you would handle pink mashed potatoes and green pork chop." I smiled again as he took another fry._

_He nodded, before he grinned. "Pink mashed potatoes?" He arched an eyebrow at me, I was reminded of Two-Bit. I nodded and he continued, "I'm glad you saved me from that, I don't think I could have survived pink mashed potatoes."_

_I smiled at him, "So, you're the damsel in distress and I'm the hero, I could get used to being a hero."_

_"If that's the case, the hero deserves a kiss..."_'

I was running late, but I wasn't too worried, there were still people in the hall besides that I was almost to my class. I walked into class and sat down in my seat as the bell rang. I smiled at the teacher, she glared back and told us to take out our history homework.

She had given us assigned seats, alphabetical according to our last name. I was the only 'M' and lucky for me, Teddy was the only 'N'. The arrangement had him sitting directly behind me. I shivered as he ran his finger down my spine. I turned to face him and he looked away nonchalantly. Ha, Pony see I do learn!

"What? I didn't do anything." He said almost innocently, but his green eyes were laughing. "Oh, do you want these papers to pass forward?"

I smirked at him, "I'll take them, but it's not what I want." I said, taking the papers, adding mine to the stack and continued the forward pass. "What would you say if I asked you on a date?"

He arched his eyebrow, he opened his mouth to say something, but I could see the thought change in his eyes. "As long as I can buy, at least for the first date." He smiled.

I smiled back, "How's Friday sound? I can pick you up?"

"Friday sounds good, how's 7 work for you?" The smile never left our faces.

"Sounds like a date."

(hahaha I left Darry and Paul on a cliffie. I'm mean when I don't feel good. -Luvs Cassy... Or hate, I don't care.)


	4. Chapter 4

(I had fun writing this chapter, I love writing for Two-Bit. I might bring the rest of the gang into the story in the next chapter; might not, haven't decided yet. But let's see so far Darry and Paul started their first date, and Two-Bit and Ted set up their first date. Um... S.F.b.i.Y.T.A. Still isn't done yet, I have two chapters on that one left to write. As per usual, Read, Enjoy, Review.)

Chapter 4

'_"If that's the case, the hero deserves a kiss... Unless you don't swing that way?" He said with a questioning look in his eyes._

_I smiled, "I swing both ways."_

_He smiled back, "Good." He leaned forward and kissed me. I was caught by surprise, he pulled back before I could kiss him back. "Don't look so surprised, I told you the hero deserves a kiss."_

_I smirked, "Yeah, you did. I just wasn't expecting to actually be kissed by you. So, how do you swing?"_

_"I've been gay since I was in sixth grade. I've had two boyfriends since I came out, and I would really like it if the third time was a charm and you were number three." He said looking at me hopefully._

_I smiled, "Well, I have liked you since we first met at football practice, so I think we could date."_

_Paul smiled back, "Cool!"_

_"Now about that kiss..." I said with a smile, Paul blushed._'

"Twooo-Biiiit! I have a problem!" I glance up and smirked at Ted as he made his way to his chair in the desk behind mine.

"What is it?" I asked feigning concern.

"I woke up today!" He whined, I laughed. He smiled and continued. "But that's not the worst part of it."

I gasped, "Really? What's the worst part?"

He leaned forward in his chair and whispered, "You weren't there when I woke up!"

I laughed again. "I wasn't there when you went to sleep either."

"I know! See my problem!" He exclaimed.

"Mr. Negren, Mr. Mathews. Do I need to separate you two?" I turned to the front, and saw the teacher glaring at us.

"If you did that your seating chart wouldn't be alphabetical anymore!" I said in shock.

The whole class laughed at that. I thought she looked like she was trying to suppress a grin, "Detention, Mr. Mathews."

I grinned, "Woohoo! I get to stay in school! You know, I love school, there's just something about it that unleashes a certain passion that is un-satsh-ia-tain-able!"

The class giggled at my pronunciation. Ted whispered loudly for everyone to hear, "I think you mean insatiable, like an insatiable lust for someone."

Everyone laughed and the teacher flushed. "Mr. Negren, I'll see you in detention as well."

I smirked, and turned to him and held my hand out for a high five, "Alright, we got detention together! Wonder what else we can do!"

Ted smirked, "I know what we could do!" He leaned forward and whispered, "We could play paper football and see how long it takes for her to get annoyed with us."

I let my eyes widen in surprise and giggled. I loudly said, "We could! But I don't think anybody would really approve of that," I paused, letting the class translate that as they wanted. "I mean a paper football game in the middle of class." I looked around the class and saw a mix of shock and disappointment. "Glory, what were you all thinking?"

"Enough Mr. Mathews. I will be seeing you in detention." The teacher snapped.

"I look forward to it!" I said with a smile.

(Got this chapter out, don't you love Two-Bit! He's the easiest to write, Darry is a bit trickier but I enjoy writing for him as well! Next chapter will be up eventually, so given the previous update times for this I figure about two to two and a half weeks. -Luvs Cassy.)


	5. Chapter 5

(Don't Hate me, I already hate myself for this chapter. It's almost serious role reversal, Darry was the funny one and Two-Bit was the serious one... And I absolutely hated it. Trust me every line I wrote, I deleted it so many times only to write the exact same thing I had before. Please, please, please Read, Enjoy, & Review.)

Chapter Five

'_"Alright team, Skins against Shirts. I want each of you to work so hard that you feel the sweat of one another mixing with your own sweat. I want you to be unafraid to touch each other, if that means you feel another guy's junk against your junk, don't be afraid to embrace it. Don't be afraid to play and get dirty." The coach barked at us._

_A couple of the guys sniggered at the coach. Paul spoke up, "Um, Coach. You make it sound like you want us to have sex with one another. So, I'm a bit confused, are we playing football or having sex?"_

_The whole team burst in to laughter, the coach flushed a bit. One of the other guys spoke, "Yeah, Coach. It really does sound like that. You might favor it, but most of us are straight and prefer to have a woman touching our junk not another man."_

_Most of us sniggered again. "Chad, you just earned yourself the bench for the next two games and the practices in between."_

_The rest of us laughed as Chad cried out "Aw, Coach."_

_The coach yelled out the scrimmage teams. It was pretty much Socs versus greaser, and with Paul and I playing the same position that put us against each other. I met his eyes and smirked. This was going to be fun..._

_VHVHVHVHVH_

_"...Hike!"_

_That was my cue. I slammed into Paul and we were locked in a battle of strength. I shifted my weight forward and smirked when he started falling, then realized my mistake. He was pulling me with him._

_"Oh shit!" I muttered as we fell. He gripped my shirt pulling me closer to him in the fall. We landed pressed against each other, I almost smirked at the irony. "Sorry, Paul." I whispered._

_I met his eyes. He smirked, and moved his hand to my leg. He pulled me closer. I smirked as well._

_I felt someone's eyes on us and pushed away from him. "Let me up."_

_I tried getting up, but was restrained by my waist. I looked to the restraint. The ties holding my practices shorts up were tangled in Paul's ties._

_"How's that even possible?" Paul said._

_"Coach!" I yelled, suddenly our fun had become trouble._

_"Hahaha, how'd you manage that grease? Think your good enough for a soc, Ha!" Chad yelled from the bench._

_"Shut it, Chad! Now boys I congratulate your enthusiasm, but what seems to be the problem?" The coach said coming over to us._

_"Our ties got tangled, when I tackled him and when I tried pulling off of him they just tightened." I explained._

_"We just need help getting up, from there we can get the ties undone. From this angle, it's just awkward; I mean he's straight and I'm gay. I don't like pushing my sexuality on people." Paul paused. "Besides most guys don't like this," Paul finished thrusting his hips up._

_I glared at him, he smirked and winked. The team laughed, I glared up at them. "Back off, imbeciles."_

_Paul laughed, "Relax Curtis, I'm just messing with y'all. But this position is still awkward."_

_The team laughed, Coach chuckled a bit. "I don't know how you guys managed to tangle your strings, but here." Coach grabbed both our shoulders and pulled us up. We both reached towards the strings, and the rest of the team went back to practice. The coach went back to watching them, while Paul and I tried to undo the knot._

_"Paul just stop. My shirt is getting in the way." I said, Paul nodded and pulled his hands away quickly, throwing us off balance. "Woah!" I exclaimed before grabbing his shoulders and steadying us._

_"We should figure a way to do this without falling." Paul said nonchalantly._

_"Yeah, I'll untie it, you hold us steady." I said._

_"I rather move, if you know what I mean." Paul said quietly. He grabbed my hips and began rubbing circles into them with his thumbs._

_"You do realize Chad is watching us." I said as I got the strings untied._

_"I know. You do realize I could kiss you and really give him a show." He whispered causing me to meet his eyes, his pupils were large with lust._

_I smirked at him before looking back at the ties. "We could probably hang out after practice."_

_"Sounds good to me." He said as I got us untangled._'

"So, detention... Pretty tuff stuff right?" I said walking in, seeing Teddy there already.

"Sure. Teach ain't here yet! So, about that football game!" Teddy said with a smile.

"Forget the football game. If the teach ain't here in... Exactly... Wait for it... Five minutes. We can leave!" I said watching the clock.

"Hate to break it to ya, but that only applies to classes." Teddy smirked while putting his feet on the table.

"Feet off the table, Mr. Negren. Mr. Mathews, take a seat. Now listen you two, I know about Soc versus grease war, and Mr. Mathews, I know about your little fiasco with Mr. Cade and Mr. Winston a year ago, so your sob stories won't get to me and they won't get you on my good list." The teacher said walking in.

I froze as she walked to her desk. My breath came in short, quiet gasps. My eyes stung but I knew the tears wouldn't come, they had dried long ago. My mind was focused on the memories of the two.

I blinked into focus to hear, "...Mr. Mathews, for the fourth time, Sit DOWN!" The teacher yelled at me. I was still standing by the door from walking in to the room.

"I...I...I Can't." I said before turning and walking away. I walked down the hall and out the school. I kept walking until I just stopped. I looked up, and collapsed to my knees.

"Guys, the balance is gone." I mumbled. I was in the lot, I couldn't do this anymore. This act of the happy-go-lucky guy that had a joke for everything, I couldn't do it any more. The gang was gone.

After Joh... After those two left it just wasn't right anymore. Then Steve and Soda got drafted, now it was just Darry, Pony, and me. And I don't even count 'cause I'm just Two-Bit, shoot I ain't even that anymore. Now I'm just mister Mathews.

I got up and started walking again, I wasn't even certain of the direction I was going, I was just walking.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

I stopped. I knew exactly where I was and I wasn't surprised I was here.

"Just keep 'em coming to me Buck." I said quietly.

"Ya know, you don't look like your old self." Buck said, handing me a beer.

"My old self is long gone. So just give me beers until I look like the memories, cause I wanna chase the bad memories out." I said tipping it back and chugging it down.

"Something wrong? I mean it's not even five o'clock yet..." Buck gestured to the clock.

"I don't give a flying rat's ass what time it is. Just serve me my drinks, Please." I half-yelled, but the anger wasn't there.

"So whatsemadda?" Buck leaned against the bar.

"Buck, I'm serious, serve me until I'm near passing out, or I will walk out." I said calmly. He shrugged and handed me another beer.

"I take it your stayin' here tonight then. Here's Dal's old room key." He tossed me a key.

It bounced on the table, before bouncing off. I froze again. I felt my throat tighten and my breathing seemed to stop. My minds eye saw all the memories and all the times we shared. I felt my chest constrict and my eyes itched again. I should have know HE would be brought up in conversation here. I should have prepared myself better.

"...Bit! TWO-BIT!" I blinked into focus and took a deep breath. "Listen, shit, I'm sorry, I can give you a different room. I forgot you guys had been close."

"No the room is just a room. Just keep the drinks coming, it's going to be a long night."

(Again don't hate me. Just please find it in your hearts to review what you disliked and what you liked. -Cassy.)


	6. Chapter 6

(Finally. I apologize about it taking almost two months for me to post. I figured hey what the heck, I'll take the week between Xmas and New years off from typing and just pop this chapter out like POW... Sorry it took so long. Read, enjoy and review if you haven't given up completely already.)

Chapter six

'_Paul said something and I laughed as Paul and I walked into the house. ___

_"Darry! Who's this? Can we go to the lot and play football? Mom said I could help with dinner tonight. Pony's reading one of your books, Dad told him not to. Do you think Steve likes a certain type of car? Well, you'd be wrong, he likes them all. Two-Bit started yelling at the T.V. today because it wasn't playing Mickey, then he saw that it was on the wrong channel. I haven't seen Johnny today, have you? Do you like cookies? Darry says they're good but he likes chocolate cake better, do you like chocolate cake, uh, what's your name?" Sodapop said quickly without stopping to take a breath.___

_"Uh, Paul. Are you ok?" Paul said slowly and uncertainly.___

_"Paul, this is my brother, Sodapop, Soda, this is my friend Paul." I said smiling.___

_Paul laughed a little, "Pink mashed potatoes?" He said turning to me raising an eyebrow in question.___

_"Yeah, that's the one." He nodded.___

_"Pink mashed potatoes? And you say I like 'weird' food, you guys are having a weird conversation." Soda said to Paul and I, he then turned and shouted, "Hey, everybody! Darry brought one of his football buddies home!"___

_I heard a bit of a commotion from the living room and Paul and I followed Soda in that direction. Two-Bit spoke up from the couch, "Hey, Superman, I didn't know you had friends outside of the gang here."___

_My mother chuckled a little bit and came over, enveloped me into a hug and the she turned and did the same to Paul, "Any friend of Darry's is family."___

_"Superman never brings his friends home because he's afraid we'll ruin them, though you can't ruin Socs too much." Steve said noticing Paul's style of clothing.___

_I scowled at him and my mother walked over to him and smacked him causing a yelp to come from his lips. "We don't judge in my house Steve." The way she said that made everyone else laugh and Steve blushed at the reprimand.___

_It was a pretty typical day at the Curtis house, everyone hanging around talking. The only difference was Paul was there._'

I laughed at something, I don't even remember what, but it had been funny. Buck gave me another beer.

"Heeeyyyy, Buck. You knooow what, you serve beeeerrr." That received a loud 'hear hear' from the crowd. "And beeerr rhymes with deer. And deers are called bucks!" The crowd laughed a little bit, "Buck yooou were named foorr this job!" The crowd laughed a lot.

I smiled at them all, finished my beer and asked for another. I was so far gone, I asked Buck how many he had given me and he said enough, I laughed and said that sounded right. I got up and asked Buck for the room key he had given me earlier but I had given it back so I wouldn't lose it. He offered it to me but I saw a hand that was not my own take it.

I looked towards the owner of the hand and saw Ted. He led me upstairs and got me into the room. I looked around and saw that it was no different from the last time I was in here except that Dally was in here smoking last time I was in here. I smiled and said good night to Ted. I don't remember hearing his response because I had passed out before he answered.

VHVHVHVHVH

I woke up, my head was pounding, but I was used to that. I lay there for a moment and wondered how I had gotten into a bed and I really hoped I hadn't hooked up with some broad. I opened my eyes and blinked against the light. I glanced around the room no one else was in the room.

I stumbled into the bathroom, washed up a bit then stumbled out of the room, locked it, then downstairs. I got to the bar and saw Dallas talking to Buck, but Buck was turned away from him cleaning glasses. Buck turned to me.

"You alright there, Mathews? You look as though you've seen a ghost." Buck said. I turned to him briefly, then turned back to where he had been sitting.

He was gone. I moved towards the bar. I slapped the key on the counter. "How much is my tab?" I hissed out angrily. Buck looked taken aback.

"Ain't too much to get pissed at me for." He said calmly.

"How much?" I repeated.

"Counting last night, fifty dollars." I sighed and handed over the money.

"Buck, if I ever see you again it won't be here." I said before walking out, and going over to the Curtis's.

(Yay! Next chapter will hopefully be up sooner than this was. -Luvs Cassy.)


	7. Chapter 7

(Just gonna say, that this story is going to take a couple of chapters.)

Chapter 7

'_After dinner Paul and I went to my room. I had been talking about showing him a book that I was reading, so that's what we were doing. The door shut on it's own accord, the door was at an angle so it did that often. I went to my books right away to avoid that awkward moment that happens when someone is in your room for the first time. I looked through the selection and found the one I wanted.___

_I turned and jumped, Paul was right there looking at my books over my shoulder. He put his hands on my hips, settling my unsteady and quick movement. His gaze was still on my books, as if the motion was instinctual.___

_I felt my heart speed up at his closeness, the blood rushing immediately to fill my face and down to my groin at the feel of his hands on me in private as opposed to the field like they had been earlier. He met my gaze, then moved one hand up to my neck and pulled me closer. Our lips met and the movement was a bit awkward at first but it gave way to a smooth rhythm that we both got lost in.___

_"Darry, can you help me... Oh, sorry." Paul and I jumped apart, blush filling both our cheeks. I turned to Pony.___

_"Uh, um..." I rubbed the back of my neck and looked at back at Paul, he shrugged hopelessly. I turned back to my brother, "What did you need help with?"___

_"Could you help me with my homework?" He asked, blushing a bit himself for walking in on us kissing.___

_"Yeah sure, let's have a look, shall we." I said before walking over to him and taking his book he stepped further into my room and we sat in the middle of the room on the floor. Paul helped sometimes and his homework was done.'__  
><em>  
>I walked into the Curtis's, "Hello! Anyone home?"<p>

I walked into the living room. Darry and Pony were sitting on the couch looking at a piece of paper. I almost backed out but the paper had me curious.

"What's that?" I asked cautiously.

Darry passed it to me, Pony just sat and stared at the spot it used to be at. I read through it.

-To whom it may concern,

Sodapop Curtis and Steven Randle have been discharged from active duty for disorderly conduct. They will be returning to your care upon the first of March.

Sincerely,  
>Sergeant Meyer-<p>

I looked up at Pony and Darry. "The first of March, that's two days from now! So isn't this a good thing?"

Darry looked up at me, and smiled, "Yeah. Yeah, it is. Soda's coming home!"

I smiled and we got to work cleaning the house for their return.

VHVHVHVHVH

I smiled up at the waitress, "Make it a nice ice cream cake, lots of chocolate!" I said leaning against the counter.

"A chocolate ice cream cake? There a special occasion or something coming up? Is it your birthday?" I smiled, the voice made me shiver in excitement.

I turned to Ted. "Not my birthday, my friends are coming home from 'Nam!"

Ted smiled, "That's something worth celebrating. Can I take you to dinner?"

I smiled.

(And that's that for this chapter. More will be up soon. -Luvs Cassy.)


	8. Chapter 8

(This chapter is more Darry centered than Two-Bit, but for the Two-Bit lovers there will be more Two-Bit in the next chapter.)

Chapter 8

_'"Hey Darry!" I heard Paul yell, a couple of Socs around grumbled about Paul hanging out with the Soc-wannabe. I ignored them and turned to wait for Paul.___

_"Yeah Paul," I asked when he got closer.___

_"Can you hang out after school today, after practice of course?" He asked blushing a bit.___

_"I would have to ask but I don't think that would be a problem." I said casually. "What are we going to do?"___

_Paul blushed a deep red, before quickly saying "It's a surprise, I'll pick you up from your house about five-thirty though."___

_I nodded as he left.___

_VHVHVHVHVHVH___

_"Darry! Pony's being a kid!" Soda whined coming into my room as I changed to go hang out with Paul.___

_"Soda, Pony is a kid, and you are sounding like one." I said calmly.___

_"But Darry, he won't let me give him a piggyback ride through the house, he's being really stubborn about it." He whined some more before grabbing a blue button down shirt. "Wear this, everybody likes blue."___

_I laughed, slipped my t-shirt off and took the button down from him. "I'm going to be wearing jeans. And if your so adamant about giving someone a piggy back ride, give Steve or Two-Bit one."___

_"Don't tuck it in, then. And I can't give them piggy back rides."___

_"Why not?"___

_"Because they're fat, and they'd make me fall."___

_I rolled my eyes and smiled. "I meant the shirt."___

_He rolled his eyes. "Because you look more relaxed, and if you do anything fun, it will be easier to take it off so it doesn't get dirty. Now what about my problem? You should make Pony let me give him a piggyback ride."___

_"Why would I make him let you... You confuse me." I said as the doorbell rang.___

_Soda ignored me and ran out of the room, "I'll get it!"___

_I shook my head and followed after him, slipping the button down on and buttoning it up as I stepped into the living room. "Darry, Paul's here!" ___

_I glanced up and smiled at Paul, he blushed and turned to my mother and answered her questions. I went back to buttoning up my shirt and felt Paul's eyes on me, I glanced back up and quickly readverted my eyes. The look he gave me plainly said 'Why bother with the shirt.'___

_VHVHVHVHVHVH___

_"So what exactly is the plan?" I asked after Paul had driven for a little bit.___

_"I wanna take you to this place I heard about, and I don't really know how to explain the plan, well not without making it sound completely awkward." Paul said nervously.___

_I chuckled a bit. "Well, Paul, it's Friday night, we are two senior guys, who happen to like each other, alone together in a car going somewhere that only one of us knows where and that same one of us has the master plan. I think it would be safe to assume things are going to get a little awkward but we'll both enjoy it."___

_He muttered "I hope so."___

_I smiled, "So what is the plan? And does it at all contribute to the fact that we are pulling onto the road to Lovers Crest?"___

_"Um, uh, Lovers Crest! Really, they didn't say that was what it's called but okay, um, I guess we can go with it." He blushed nervously stumbling over his words.___

_I smiled and saw the plan, he wanted to make out. Or at least that's what I hoped he wanted to do.___

_"Turn up there." I said quickly, he looked over nervously.___

_"What? They said to just keep going out, no turns, the road would lead directly to the main part."___

_"Trust me, Paul, you want to turn." I waited as he made the turn. "And there's another turn coming up, um, there." I pointed. Once he turned, "Now just keep heading out. The view is better and not many people know about it."___

_I sat back in my seat as he followed my directions. "How do you know about it?"___

_"My sophomore year, I was going with a girl who had heard about Lovers Crest from some friends. So we came up here, and got lost. We didn't hear about the no turns part. She moved away about a month later, after we broke up." I said.___

_"So did you two have fun?" Paul asked, shyly.___

_"Yeah, we weren't too crazy about what went on up here yet, but heard the view was gorgeous at sunset. Came up to watch it. Came up once after by myself and actually went the right way, there are too many trees in that area to see the sunset real well." I said glancing over at him.___

_He was concentrating on the winding road, and seemed to be happy but nervous at the same time. He finally pulled to a stop.___

_I got out of the truck and motioned that he should follow. I leaned against the front of the truck and faced the town. Paul came to stand beside me. The crest looked out over Tulsa and the setting sun cast shadows across the rooftops and lit up the windows. I could feel how nervous Paul was, and glanced over. His demeanor was calm as he watched the sky.___

_In the golden minute before the sun set, I took his hand and gently turned him towards me. I moved my other hand up to cup his face. I pulled him in slightly, "Is this okay?" I whispered. He met my lips in response, releasing my hand. The kiss was a little awkward starting out but definitely got more confident.___

_I felt him pulling me towards him. I obliged, and without breaking the kiss, we moved to the driver side of the truck and climbed back in. Our hands roamed across each others bodies, exploring and caressing.___

_I felt his hands at my shirt unbuttoning the buttons, I recalled Soda saying a button down would be easier to take off, and realized he was right. I reached toward the hem of his shirt and pulled it up. We parted lips so I could get it off of him. When he ground down, the friction of his hardened member against my own sent fireworks through my __mind. I moved my hand to his hip, stopping him from grinding.___

_He pulled away, I wrapped my fingers in his hair and whispered. "Not ready to go quite that far yet."___

_He nodded and leaned back down recapturing my lips.'_

We waited at the airport, and were antsy and uncomfortable. I wanted to do something, but the plane had landed and they should have been arriving any minute.

I got up and started pacing for the umpteenth time since arriving at the airport.

"Two-Bit, please sit down, your making us nervous; and this is our brother coming back. We shouldn't be nervous about that." Pony said.

I nodded and sat down only to hop right back up and start pacing again.

"Pony stand up." Darry said standing himself. Then he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me down. Then he pushed Pony onto my lap. "There, now you can't pace."

Darry sat down next to me and Pony giggled. "Good thing you were annoyed by him as well."

Darry nodded and watched the gate. I contemplated, another vocabulary word to use against Pony, pushing Pony off of me and pacing again, but decided to just drum my fingers against his back instead.

Then I saw them, I pushed Pony off my lap. "Come on, slow-poke." I said, laughing as Pony scrambled up and raced me to Steve and Soda.

We embraced our friends and rejoiced in their safe return.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

"So what did you guys do to get discharged so early?" Pony asked while we were in the truck going back to the Curtis's.

"Well, one of the things that Steve told me I missed since dropping out was some cool chemistry. So of course we had to do the experiment that he was telling me about." Soda said happily.

"What was the experiment?" I asked.

"We dropped pure sodium into one of the toilets." Steve said smugly.

Pony laughed, "No wonder you got kicked out." Steve and Soda laughed as well.

I glanced around confused. Darry had a smile on his face, he met my eyes. "Pure sodium explodes when it hits water." he explained.

I smiled, and Soda, Steve and Pony laughed even more. Soda tried to explain the awesomeness that I missed. "It was a big WHOOM! And the only reason we got caught was because we were trying to do it again!"

I laughed at that, as did Darry.

VHVHVHVHVHVHVH

"Did you know sodium explodes when it hits water?" I asked Ted.

We were driving around in his car, and we had no real destination, just driving.

"Chemistry, I never had any real interest in learning that stuff." Ted said smirking.

"Shoot chemistry ain't so bad. I mean you and I have great chemistry." I joked. Ted laughed.

"Sure, but that's only the good thing about it." Ted said. I agreed and he continued to drive.

(Hopefully I will do better about the updating dates. -Luvs Cassy.)


	9. Chapter 9

(Well, well, well. Would you lookie here. I have a new chapter up! *shocked face* and on top of that I'd say it's a fairly decent chapter. Well enjoy! Unless you abandoned me... In which case, you wouldn't be reading this... Either way enjoy!)

Chapter nine

'_We laughed, listening to the radio in Paul's truck.___

_"Glory, these girls all sound so similar, it's really funny listening to them." I said.___

_"Yeah, 'The lights are much brighter there. You can forget all your troubles, forget all your cares and go downtown.'" Paul continued singing along to the radio.___

_I laughed when he hit a really bad high note. "I don't think you can sing soprano, Paul."___

_"Oh, please, you couldn't hit that note either." Paul countered.___

_"I know I can't, so I ain't even going to try." I said.___

_Paul laughed, "Oh yeah, I dare ya to try it."___

_I inhaled and squeaked out as high as I could, "I can't hit it and this is my imitation of Mickey Mouse right now." I started laughing when Paul did.___

_"Okay, you can't hit that note."___

_"Toldya so."___

_We laughed.___

_VHVHVHVHVHVH___

_It became habitual for Paul and I to meet each other at one another's lockers before and after school, then go to football practice together.___

_Through out most of the school, the difference between a Soc and a greaser was distinct. Paul was a Soc, there was no doubt about that. His parents bought him expensive clothes and lived in a fancy house and drove nice cars. I was a greaser though, I lived in the rougher part of town, my clothes were often handmedowns from my father or thrift store items. But people often mistook me as a Soc because I was sort of good-looking, smart, tough, and good on the field.___

_So when Paul and I hung out not many people even batted an eyelash unlike they would have had it been anybody else. There were a few though that did call us out on it.___

_"Hey, grease. What's wrong with you? Been seein' you hangin' out with a Soc. Why you been hangin' out with Paul for?" I heard Chad shout to me as I entered the locker room alone. Paul was sick today.___

_I laughed, Chad and I generally got along well except that he was constantly reminding me that I was poorer than he was. "Sorry Chad. Didn't know it was wrong of me to hang out with the new guy. Paul and I just get on well, if your jealous, I'm sure Paul could make time to hang out with you as well."___

_Chad laughed a bit and stepped closer to me, putting his arms on the lockers behind me. "I don't want to hang out with Paul. By the way, Coach's son is in the hospital, practice is canceled."___

_I noticed a few other Socs step into view and realized that this wasn't going to end pretty._'

"Stop! In the name of luh-ove, before you break my heart." I belted out as I walked into history. "Something, something, something. Stop! In the name of..."

"Mr. Mathews, sit down and be quiet!" I stopped my singing mid-song and flashed the teacher a smile.

"But I was almost done with my song, and I was singing it for you." A few kids sniggered, she glared at me.

"Sit!" I smiled and sat immediately, on the floor. She glared even more, if that was possible. "In your desk! Mr. Mathews!"

I laughed. "Ok, you could have said that in the first place, would have saved all this hassle about music and the ridiculousness of me sitting on the floor."

I moved to my desk, frowning when I saw that Ted wasn't in his seat behind mine. I glanced around and saw a few other Socs gone. I shrugged it off and continued through my day.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

I trudged to my locker during lunch. I opened my locker and a note fell out. I got it and laughed at the hand writing on the outside, it was from Ted. I opened it.

'Dear Keith,  
>I will be at the school at 3 if you want to hang.<br>-T. Bear'

I smirked and crumbled the note up and tossed it in the nearest trash receptacle. I went to Pony's locker and we went out for lunch.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

I waited anxiously in my last hour. I normally skipped this class because it wasn't required to graduate. I watched the clock, tick-tock tick-tock. The teacher droned on and on about the political science of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Finally the bell rang and he released us. I went to my locker and threw my books in and casually walked out to the parking lot.

I was barely out the door before I saw Ted and he shouted to me. I flashed him a smile and made my way to him. We got in the car before he spoke further.

"You ready to blow this popsicle stand?" He asked, I laughed at the possible double meaning.

"Yeah. Let's roll!" I exclaimed. "So I walked into class today singing for you and you weren't there, what was with that?"

He scowled a bit, "A few of the people I'm 'supposed' to hang out with decided I needed to skip class with them. So that's where I was, hanging out with a few guys that are of the same social class I am."

I sat back, and glared at him a bit. He kept his eye on the road, but I could tell he could feel my glare. I didn't want to start an argument with him so I was trying my hardest not to say anything. I was failing, I opened my mouth.

"Two-Bit, they got me before I even got into school this morning. They would have done something really cruel if I hadn't gone with them." He said before I got any words out.

"Don't want to have to explain to your mommy why your pretty Soc-y face is black and blue." I snapped before I could stop the words.

He shrugged a little then quietly said "Wasn't my face they wanted to break, it was yours."

The argument stopped in my throat. I was quiet. My eyes traveled to the road and I took in the landmarks and started giggling.

"Really Lovers Crest? You've got to be joking." I said laughing, he blushed. "Turn here. And turn there."

Ted followed my directions. "You know other directions say to go straight."

I laughed, "I tried straight once and found I like dick better."

He laughed. "Not what I meant."

"I know. Trust me, this way is better. Less people know about it, a lot less." I said casually.

"So how do you know about it?"

"Pony wanted to see a sunset, and Darry was telling him about this 'great place' to see sunsets and I told Darry he might as well show us it. I nearly died of laughter when he turned for Lovers Crest." I explained as he pulled to a stop.

"Oh. So you came out here for a sunset?" Ted asked with a teasing tone, unbuckling.

"Yes, is that a problem? I mean you were the one who drove out here." I said, unbuckling as well.

"Oh so now your blaming it on me, even though you gave me the directions?" He continued to tease.

"Oh no, we are not blaming this on me, it was your idea in the first place." I countered.

"You came with." He countered back.

I smirked, "So you are blaming this on me?" He nodded smugly. I launched myself at him and started tickling him.

He screamed in shock before trying to tickle me back and trying to control his laughter. We shifted in the seat so we had more room to wrestle in our tickle fight. I ended up straddling him. I continued tickling him, but I ground my hips down a bit. Lightly a first, then a second time with more force. His laughter stopped almost immediately and he grabbed my hips and pulled me down more.

I smirked and let him sit up a bit, our lips met and we ground our hips together again. My hands that were still on his stomach from tickling him traveled to his jeans, I unbuckled his pants and slipped my hand in. He groaned into the kiss as my fingers wrapped around his hardening member. I pulled his dick out and spit on it, then gave him a hand job until he shot his load.

"Oh, glory!" He exclaimed when he was finished with his release. I couldn't help but laugh at the glazed look on his face. He met my eyes then pushed me off him and reversed our positions. "Your turn." He said with a smirk.

(Wow... Cliffie on Darry, and excitement on Two-Bit! You all hate me :) I just know it. Next chapter will be up between now and next year or something like that. -Luvs Cassy.)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

'_I noticed a few other Socs step into view and realized that this wasn't going to end pretty. I tried to escape Chad, but he grabbed my arms and pressed them to the lockers._

_"Don't just stand there, hold him. I want to get started." He snarled to his buddies, they quick grabbed my arms from him and pinned them for him. I kicked out and two others pinned my legs. Chad let go and stepped away. "Perfect."_

_"Don't touch me, Chad." I spit out. Chad laughed._

_"Oh, Darry, I don't believe you are in any position to tell me what to do." He stepped forward and patted my cheek. "Do you know why we're doing this?" His hand lingering on my cheek infinitely longer than necessary._

_"Because I'm a greaser." I said bitterly, earning another laugh-like sound to emit from his mouth._

_"Close but not quite. You see, we were talking about Lovers Crest the other day and Paul thought we were joking about it. So we told him where it was. John here heard him asking you to hang out on Friday. We know you turned him down for anything once you guys got there, and since we Socs like to stick up for one another, we are going to teach you lesson."_

_"I didn't... How did you... He didn't... I wasn't ready to go too far." I finally said, figuring he already knew from Paul._

_Paul had played me. He had just wanted to get some action, and I was gullible and naïve, and he played me._

_"Sure, you weren't. How about we get you ready? We'll make you good and ready for anybody who wants to use you." Chad said, his voice sleazy and making me sick to my stomach._

_Chad wasn't easy, he didn't take his time. He was rough and harsh and when he finally left I felt empty and betrayed. I was hurt, and it wasn't just from how rough Chad had been, it was because Paul had told them I had refused him. I thought that had just been between us but I guess I was wrong._

_VHVHVHVHVHVHVH_

_I walked into English class. I saw Paul sitting In his seat next to mine. I glared at him briefly, adjusted my features and sat down. I faced the front and tried to relax a bit._

_"Hey, Curtis, you understand the Shakespeare homework?" I turned to the greaser on my left._

_"Mostly, I can help you with what I did understand." I said and assisted him with his homework. When we were done, I turned back to the front of the room . I heard Paul trying to get my attention. I couldn't help the pain that coursed through me, the pain that told me to ignore him because of what he did._'

I whistled as I walked home from the mechanics shop that I had dropped my car off at. I turned to take a short cut through an alley and almost immediately turned around. I really didn't feel like dealing with any Socs. I slouched into my defensive stance and continued to walk through the alley.

"Hey, greaser!" One of them shouted, I glanced up and looked around playing like he wasn't talking to me.

Seeing no one else around, I shouted back, "Hey, Ape-face! You're on the wrong side of town."

I saw them surrounding me and mentally checked my switchblade in my pocket. If they were here to jump me, they had another thing coming.

"Grease, you know what we're gonna do? We are going to give you a little work over with regards from Ted." The lead Soc said walking towards me with a sleazy grin on his face.

I froze they were going to beat me because Ted told them too. I wondered what I had done to make Ted do this. I glared at the lead Soc, and some how missed the exchange between him and some other Soc before one of the other Socs wailed me in the gut. I doubled over and met a fist to my face as well. Suddenly, they were all on me, fists were flying and I ended up on the ground and soon their feet started connecting with my body as well. I was unable to protect myself from their onslaught of fury. I was thought this might have been what Johnny had gone through when he was beat bad.

I heard some shouting before passing out.

VHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVH

I came to consciousness and winced in pain from the various bruises and cuts on my body. I lifted one eyelid and checked my surroundings. I was in the living room of the Curtis' house. I was glad for that.

VHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVH

I walked into history and heard Ted shout to me a greeting, I ignored him and walked to my spot. I faced the front and got my homework out ready to turn it in.

"Hey, what happened to your eye, Two-Bit?" Ted asked.

I continued to ignore him. The teacher walked in and called the class to attention. Ted tossed a note on my desk, I ignored that and as soon as the teacher was done talking, I picked up the note and walked to the garbage bin and threw it away. It felt like I was throwing away a piece of my heart as well.

(well this was short but this was what I could get with the idea I had for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed. -Luvs cassy.)


	11. Chapter 11

(This chapter is going to be completely different from the others, so much so that it's going to be in the point of view of Paul and Ted... same layout though where past is first. It's also going to be shorter than the others.)

'_Darry was ignoring me. I couldn't figure out why, but he had bruises on his arms and wrists that resembled hand prints._

_It wasn't until after football practice that I had a possible idea of why. Chad went up to him with a few of his friends, and whispered in his ear. What ever he whispered caused Darry to shudder, Chad pulled back and laughed. He looked around and said something to Darry when his eyes landed on me. Darry glared at him and got up and stormed away._

_Chad and company laughed and came over to me. Chad stopped in front of me. "Hey, Paul. I have a question for you."_

_I was cautious but said "What's your question?"_

_"How long have you and Curtis been fucking?" He asked seriously. The guys around him started sniggering._

_"We haven't 'fucked' to use your word." I said glaring at him._

_"I thought he was too tight to have been fucked by you, but no worries now Paul, I got him prepped and ready to take you. That is if he ever forgives you." Chad said before leaving._

_I watched him go, glaring at him as he left. I had to find Darry and tell him Chad was fucking with him about what ever Chad had told him.'_

I watched Two-Bit throw the note away. He hadn't read it and from his pose and the way he was ignoring me, I must have done something to make him furious with me.

I was going to ask him after class but he left too quick for me to catch him and disappeared in the masses of students in the hall. I walked to my locker and threw my books into it. I slammed it shut and jumped when I saw a one of the guys from history standing next to it. It was one of the guys who had dragged me with them on skip day after threatening to beat Two-Bit's face in.

"What's happenin', Ted?" He asked.

"Classes Louis, that's what's happenin', classes." I said warily.

He smirked, "So, I noted that Mathews was ignoring you today. What's up with that?"

I shrugged and said, "Maybe he wasn't feeling too good today."

Louis nodded. "You're right, maybe he wasn't feeling to good. I mean taking several kicks and such to the gut would mess up your system especially if those kicks came with regards from a friend such as yourself." Louis started leaving.

I grabbed his arms and pushed him against the locker. "What do you mean with regards from me?" I asked angrily.

Louis pushed me off of him and started walking away again. "Temper, temper Ted. A few of my friends and I found Mathews and told him you sent your regards."  
><strong><br>**I glared as he left. I should have beat him but I had to find Two-Bit and tell him Louis had played him and get him to believe me.

(See its short. Hope you enjoyed. -Luvs Cassy.)


	12. Chapter 12

(Guess what, I have been working on this story for a year and I have a feeling that this story is almost to conclusion which will be good as for the fact that I have very limited time to write. This chapter is repetitive, but which chapter of this story isn't? On with the reading! P.s. this chapter is among the shorter of the chapters in the story, but it's out.)

Chapter 12

'_"I can't believe the nerve of him! Arg! To think that we we're doing good as friends, and now he's trying to tell me that he had nothing to do with what Chad did." I was fuming. Two-Bit watched me pace in front of him._

_"Uh, Darry, you know I don't know what Chad did to you, right?" I turned to him, and nodded. I wasn't just venting to him, I trusted him to keep this between us._

_"I know, I just... Arg! I want things to be simple again, when two guys could just be friends and nobody had to question it or intervene just because they thought it was inconvenient to them." I said with frustration_

_Two-Bit nodded again. "Darry, take a breath and tell me what happened." He commanded._

_I did as he commanded and once I was finished I watched his expression and waited for him to judge me._

_"Chad's an ass, and Paul is just stupid. If he could see how much you like him, he wouldn't have let the rumor start in the first place." I glared at him._

_"Two-Bit, you realize I only like him as a friend..."_

_"And I believe Mickey Mouse rides unicorns in every episode. I know you like him as more than a friend and I know he likes you as more than a friend. I won't tell anybody that you are exploring your sexuality and I won't let anyone bug you about it." Two-Bit interrupted me._

_I met his eyes, "Thanks, Two-Bit." He nodded to me._

_"Feel better now that you got that off your chest?" Two-Bit asked._

_I nodded, "Yeah, I owe you one."_

_"You'll pay up eventually when I have relationship problems of my own, so don't stress about owing me. Go confront Paul about what happened and trust your instincts. Let what ever happens happen." I nodded and put the debt in the back of my mind and set out to find Paul._'

I entered the Curtis house, flopped on the couch, and covered my face with an arm. I knew Soda had been able to reclaim his job at the DX and Steve and Pony were in school. I groaned loudly.

"Fuck!" I yelled. I heard a throat clearing and muttered, "Shit."

I glanced to the source of the voice and smiled a bit when I saw Darry.

"Something wrong, Two-Bit?" He asked.

I beamed up at him, "'Course not."

He looked skeptical, "So you coming into the house shouting curse words angrily is a sign that everything is just fine?"

I nodded, "Of course, it is. Why would anything ever be wrong in my life?"

Darry smirked, "Because life isn't as happy as you like to make it seem. Now tell me whats wrong."

I glared at the ceiling and debated telling Darry to forget it, besides he probably wouldn't understand how betrayed I felt by Ted. Then a thought occurred to me, 'Darry would understand exactly how I felt about Ted, he _had_ come to me about Paul.' I took a breath and hesitated, I didn't want to bring up bad memories for Darry.

"Two-Bit, I'm waiting." I heard Darry say softly.

I bit my lips but questioned him hesitantly, "Do you remember Paul?"

Silence answered, I waited in baited thought. I started thinking of all the what-ifs, what if Darry could no longer accept me because I was different? What if I was no longer allowed at the Curtis home? What if Darry brushed off my worries as nothing more than a hindrance to him that he didn't need to be bothered with?

I almost missed the response in my musings, but I heard Darry answer quietly, "Yes."

I knew it was going to be difficult to compare to my situation to his if only because it would be hard for him to remember what Paul had put him through. "Do you remember the first time you ranted to me about Paul?"

I heard Darry gasp a bit, "Is that what is going on? Socs sticking there fucking noses in your love-life because they don't have one of their own? Let me guess you and this Ted friend were enjoying each others company and some stupid soc decided it wasn't right. Is that why we found you beat up in the alley?"

I jumped a bit at his angry tone and the rare cuss words coming from his lips. "Apparently Ted felt it was a waste of his time to be with me and sent friends to make sure I got the message, and then he tried telling me he had nothing to do with it, that we were both being played. So, the message got beat into me well enough." I let out angrily.

"You told me to confront Paul about what had happened and to trust my instincts when I talked to him, and then to let what ever happens happen. I am going give you your advice right back, but I'm also going to tell you to think about what he has done for your friendship before you confront him." Darry said calmly.

I met his eyes for the first time since he demanded me to tell him what's wrong. "Is that why it didn't work out between you and Paul?"

(Bum bum bum! cliffie! and, and, and related story sequences! and and and a new chapter! So review please. -Luvs Cassy.)


	13. Chapter 13

(New chapter finally done. Hope this isn't too bad. This is the last chapter and just wanted to claim that this is dedicated to deldara whose idea got this going in the first place. Read, Review and Enjoy.)

Chapter 13

_'I tried to make sense of what Paul was telling me, as we stood in the lobby of the movie house. I couldn't, so I voiced my confusion._

_"Paul, what I don't get is why Chad did what he did if you had nothing to do with it." I stated angrily._

_"I can't even begin to try to understand the inner workings of Chad's mind, I just know he is evil and decided to pit us against each other. You're captain of the team, can't you talk to the coach and get him benched the rest of the season or something?" Paul asked._

_I let out a laugh, "It doesn't work that way, Coach would need an explanation and I don't think he would allow personal problems to be a good one. Paul, why won't you just admit that you asked Chad to do this?"_

_"Because I didn't ask Chad to do this." '_Trust your instincts_' Two-Bit's voice echoed in my head. My instincts were telling me to trust him, but I doubted my instincts._

_"I don't believe this will work between us. I will see you around in school." I left Paul, and walked away. My life seemed as momentous as a movie, I didn't enjoy being in it right now, so I can't see how anyone would want to portray their lives on screen like in the movies, let alone watch it._

_VHVHVHVHVHVH_

_As I lay in bed, I wondered if I had done the right thing. I thought through what could have been done differently to make things better. If I had trusted my instincts, maybe things would've smoothed themselves over, but I think I would always have that lingering doubt that Paul may have had part in what Chad did. The other possible what-ifs filled my mind, and as I mentally sifted through them all, I felt my subconscious take control and pull me into slumber._

_VHVHVHVHVHVHVH_

_"Hey,Grease. You know that was really cruel of you to break things off with Paul. I mean after I prepped you for him and everything." Chad taunted in practice._

_"Buzz off, Chad." I mumbled. I knew if I were to listen to him I would end up attempting to hurt him. Besides, nothing he said would put things right between Paul and I, I wouldn't be the one to go back to him and beg him to take me back._

_"Touchy, just wanted you to know Paul never actually sent his regards the other day. I just wanted to see what his hype about you was all about." Chad said before leaving._

_I glared. I had been played and then given up something that could have been great. I promised to never let that happen again, to myself or to my friends.'_

"Is that why it didn't work out between you and Paul?" I asked.

"Sort of, I didn't trust my instincts enough. My instincts had told me to trust him, but I couldn't bring myself to trusting both myself and him. I ended up breaking things off, before finding out the whole truth." Darry said quietly.

"Oh," I said lamely. I thought about the way things were between Ted and I before the Socs intervened. Then I thought about Darry's last encounter with Paul at the rumble and how cold things were between them. I didn't want that to happen between Ted and I. I had to talk to Ted.

VHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVH

I found Ted in the lobby of the movie house where he worked. He saw me and immediately went for the door marked 'Employees Only'. I called to him to stop him. "Ted, I only want to talk."

He nodded and continued through the door. I huffed. I certainly wasn't going to follow him. I sat down on the bench. He was going to have to face me eventually. I was surprised when he came out after a few minutes. He approached me.

"Two-Bit, I had to get my manager's permission to talk to you. I only have five minutes." Ted said calmly.

At least he wanted to talk. "Why did you send your Soc friends after me?" I asked.

He grimaced, "I didn't send them after you. They were bored and wanted to intervene in our lives." He pleaded.

I gazed at him for a minute. "You had nothing to do with it?"

"Two-Bit, if I had anything to do with it, it wouldn't have happened at all. We were played. If I could..."

"It doesn't matter anymore, things happen." I stated interrupting him. I believed him at the moment, but I should clear my head before I made any decisions. "I have to think things over Ted."

At that moment, Ted's manager came out and shouted to Ted to get back to work. "I have to go back to work anyway." Ted said with a somewhat sour tone.

I nodded and left the building. I was going to go confront the Soc who had beat me with 'regards form Ted'. I didn't have to go very far. His gang and him were about a block away from the movie house.

"Hey, Greaser." The term lingered in the air, like oil on water. "So, you and Ted decide to no longer be friends?"

I stopped near them. "What's it to you?"

He chuckled, "Nothing, really. It was an experiment. How far does the power of suggestion go? I hope you didn't act too rashly, Ted had nothing to do with that beating you took, he knew nothing about it."

I grimaced and mentally checked for my switchblade. I didn't have it, and it wouldn't be worth it to get my ass kicked again. I shrugged it off and kept walking. They laughed but didn't follow.

VHVHVHVHVH

I waited outside of class. I was early. I saw Ted coming towards the room and headed towards him. I snagged his elbow and pulled him in my direction as I continued past him. He followed me out to the football field, which was empty.

I turned to face him. He looked at me questioningly. "Can we try again? At least as friends?" I asked.

He smirked and put his books on the ground. He stood straight and rubbed the back of his neck. He stuck his free hand out and said, "Hi, I'm Ted."

I beamed at him and took his hand. "Hi, Ted. I'm Two-Bit."

(Looks back at chapter, trying to figure out what comes next, but thinking it might be done. It's done... It really is done! and it only took over a year to write. Hope you enjoyed! -Luvs Cassy!)


End file.
